


Happy Birthday to you, Jensen!

by AbbyWinchester8379



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #aggódóMisha, #kimerültJensen, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:19:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10226462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyWinchester8379/pseuds/AbbyWinchester8379
Summary: Mint tudjuk, március elsején volt a mi drága Jensenünk születésnapja.Ebből az alkalomból írtam egy - még számomra is "ismeretlen" párossal.Elnézést kérek, hogy késtem a publikálással, ami több okból is bekövetkezett.Egy: kezdett beindulni az egyetem, emiatt kevés időm volt gép elé ülnöm.Kettő: Ihletmanócskám későn ütött vele fejbe.Három: megint - szokásához híven - nem hagyta, hogy rövidke legyen, meg sem álltunk 1570 körüli szószámig.Négy: ez tényleg hirtelen ötlet volt, és amilyen hirtelen, olyan furcsa is volt nekem, hiszen... *elakadt...*Manómon kívül hálás vagyok az én kedves barátnőmnek, Lory Bradburrynek, hogy elvállalta a bétázást :* Nagyon köszönöm, csajszi <3Nem is szaporítanám tovább a szót, mert nem szeretnélek lefárasztani benneteket, inkább hagyom, hogy olvassátok az első (és remélem, nem az utolsó) Cocklesemet :)Az esedékes cukormérgezésért vállalalom a felelőséget :* <3(Végre elmondhatom magamról, amit soha nem gondoltam: elvesztettem a Cockles-szűzességem :D )(Normál betűtípussal Jensen, míg dőlttel Misha nézőpontjából olvashatjátok a történetet)





	

* * *

  
\- Mindenki a helyén van? - és megkezdődött a szokásos körkérdés - Jared?  
\- Igen.  
\- Misha?  
\- Igen.  
\- Jensen?  
\- Vehetjük - feleltem, és már készen is álltam.  
\- Oké, srácok, figyeljetek. Csapó tizenöt…  
Nem hallottam semmit se. Melyik évad hányadik epizódját is forgatjuk? Fogalmam sem volt, nem értettem mondat végét.  
Egyre jobban nehezemre esett teljes mértékben a forgatás sikeres menetére figyelni, hiszen az állandó újrafelvételek sorozata kiborítottak.  
Éppen azt arészt vettünk fel, ahol a fivérek egy olyan embernek segítettek, aki a munkájából adódóan nem lehetett annyit a családjával, amennyit akart. Ahogyan a személyt alakító „színésztársamra” néztem, eszembe jutott az én helyzetem…  
Danneel otthon van JJ-vel… Rettentően hiányoztak nekem, mivel már két-három napja nem kommunikáltunk egymással… Feleségem elbűvölő szempárja, ami mindig reményt adott és JJ mosolya, ami felvidított a borongós napokon.  
Ők voltak a családom, az életet adó hátterem…  
A forgatási szünetekben minden percet azzal töltöttem, hogy vagy beszéltem Danneelel, így láthattam a kislányomat is, vagy ha nem sikerült elérnem őket, akkor a telefonomban lévő képeinket néztem. De a kettő nem volt ugyanaz…  
Persze, a sorozat karaktereit alkotó társaimmal, az egész stábbal és a rajongókkal olyan családias hangulatú kapcsolatunk alakult ki az évek során, hogy úgy éreztük, nem csak a rajongók szeretik a sorozatot, hanem a közönségtalálkozókon tőlük kapott szeretet minket is feltölt energiával. Rendkívül hálás voltam, hogy az Odaát egy főszereplőjét alakító személy megformálója és a stáb megbecsült tagja lehetek.  
Jareddel az évek során olyanná vált a kapcsolatunk, mintha valóban, a Winchesterekhez hasonlóan testvérek lennénk. A két család gyakran töltötte együtt a nyári szünetet, ahol a gyerkőcök is együtt játszottak. A közös programok, esték mind-mind mélyítették a köztünk lévő baráti-testvéri köteléket.  
Aki szintén mellettem állt mindenben, az Misha volt. Az én kissé bolondos, narancsszín-mániás kollégám, aki bármilyen is volt a hangulatom, képes volt boldoggá tenni. Rég titkoltam előtte valamit. Valamit, ami még nekem is új volt. Valamit, amit még nem tudtam szavakba önteni…  
\- Jensen, te jössz! - zökkentett ki a rendező hangja.  
\- Tessék? Mi az? - kérdeztem vissza csodálkozva.  
\- Deannek kéne megszólalnia… Elfelejtetted a szövegedet, Jensen? - fürkészett aggódva.  
Nem tudtam mit felelni.  
\- Tartsunk egy kis szünetet - javasolta Misha, ahogy rám nézett.  
\- Igen, az jó ötletnek tűnik - állt mellé Jared is, mihelyt észrevette, hogy milyen állapotban vagyok.  
\- Oké, skacok - csapta össze a kezét a rendezőnk - Mindenki kap egy kis pihenőidőt. Két óra múlva innen folytatjuk. Pontos megjelenést várok - utasított minket, majd elém sétált - Pihend ki magad, Ackles.  
\- Úgy lesz - bólintottam, aztán a lakókocsim felé vettem az irányt.  
Miután becsuktam az ajtót, ledőltem a kanapémra.  
  
  
  
~~~   
  
  
_Őszintén aggódtam érte. Láttam rajta, hogy nagyon fáradt és bármelyik percben összeeshet._  
 _A rendezőnk kérdésére sem tudott felelni… - Tartsunk egy kis szünetet - szólaltam meg._  
 _\- Igen, az jó ötletnek tűnik - ajánlotta Jared._  
 _\- Oké, skacok. Mindenki kap egy kis pihenőidőt. Két óra múlva ugyanitt folytatjuk. Pontos megjelenést várok - utasított minket, majd Jenshez hajolva mondott valamit neki._  
 _\- Remélem, hogy nem történik vele semmi komoly - intettem az idősebb vadászt megformáló színész felé._  
 _\- Nyugodj meg, Misha. Egy kicsit alszik, és kutya baja sem lesz - próbált csitítgatni Sam alakítója._  
 _\- Igen, nagyon ráfér egy kis pihenés. Ki van merülve – állapítottam meg magam elé meredve._  
 _Vártam, hogy reagálja le, de körbenézve már Jared hűlt helyét találtam: szó nélkül elment. Én sem tettem másként, a lakókocsim nyugalmára volt szükségem._  
 _Semmi ötletem nem akadt, hogy mit is csinálhatnék erre az időre, amit „kirendeltek” számunkra. Nem mehettem Hozzá, hiszen biztosan tudtam, hogy aludni fog. Nem akartam megzavarni a jelenlétemmel, de minden áron látni akartam, így elhatároztam, hogy újra megnézek párat a közös jeleneteinkből. Annyira szerettem, amikor együtt szerepeltünk._  
 _Már a legelső alkalommal, amikor színre léptem, mint Castiel, az Úr angyala, elég sokszor állították meg a forgatást, mivel folyton elakadtam: állandóan Őt néztem. Nem bírtam betelni annak a gyönyörű arcának a látványával, amit meglátva maga Da Vinci is összegyűrné a szerinte tökéletes férfi kinézetét ábrázoló rajzait, ha még élne. Rögtön, abban a percben tudtam, hogy házas és két gyermekes apa létemre beleszerettem egy férfiba. Még nem volt rá megfelelő alkalom, hogy bevalljam neki: Ő számomra maga a Tökéletes Férfi._  
 _Éppen az egyik kedvenc részemet állítottam be, amikor kopogás hallottam._  
 _\- Egy perc és megyek - kiáltottam, és leállítottam a lejátszót - Igen? - nyitottam ki az ajtót._  
 _\- Szia, Misha. A többiekkel kicsit átbeszéljük, hogy mit is lehetne még pluszban belerakni az epizódba… - állt előttem Mark._  
 _\- És azt gondoltuk, hogy te is szívesen csatlakoznál - magyarázta látogatásuk okát a Crowley anyját alakító színésznő._  
 _\- Köszönöm, hogy a meghívást, Ruth - hálálkodtam, miközben bezártam a lakókocsimat.- És milyen terveitek vannak? - érdeklődtem a démonok királyát megformáló színésztársamat._  
  
~  
  
_\- Na, akkor ezt javasolni kéne az íróknak. Kíváncsi vagyok, mi lenne a véleményük a változtatásról - vetette fel Mark._  
 _\- Ha megmagyaráznánk nekik, hogy miért tennénk bele, akkor lehet, kiborulnának - nevetett fel Curtis._  
 _\- Á, én nem hiszem - ellenkezett Jared - Még a végén csavarnának egyet a történetszálakon emiatt, mert még nem eléggé kacifántos - viccelődött._  
 _Megnyomtam a telefonom feloldó gombját, megnéztem az időt: fél óra múlva kezdeni fogunk._  
 _\- Na, jó, szerintem mindent megbeszéltünk. Még egy kicsit pihenjen mindenki, aztán show must go on - közölte Timothy._  
 _Erre pár perc alatt szétszéledt mindenki, kivéve engem és Jaredet: volt még egy kis elintéznivalónk a kezdés előtt._  
  
  
  
_~~~_   
  
  
„ - Oké, fiúk. Negyedik évad, első epizód. Lazarus Rising, nyolcadik csapó. Ésss… Felvétel.  
  
„ - Ki vagy te?  
\- Castiel. Az Úr egyik angyala.- Arra egyedül is…”  
  
Nem tudtam folytatni. Mihelyt belenéztem Misha szemeibe, elnémultam.  
A francba. Hogy lehet egy szempár ennyire tengerkék - döbbentem meg magamban.  
\- Mi van már, Jensen? Mégis mit csinálsz? - kérdezte Kim.  
\- Miért?  
\- Elkezdted a szöveged, de megálltál.  
\- Hogy mi? - lepődtem meg, de pontosan tudtam, mi történt az imént. Csak néztem az előttem álló ballonkabátos angyal szerepében Mishát és… Abban a percben beleszerettem. Nem tudtam ellenállni neki. Egyszerűen csak megtörtént.  
\- Mindegy, nem érdekes. Vegyél egy nagy levegőt, aztán vegyük újra - jelentette ki Kripke.  
Azt tettem, amit mondott. Elfojtottam magamban az érzést, mert most jobbnak láttam, hogy minél előbb befejezni az epizód forgatását. Hogy mit fogok kezdeni magammal ebben a helyzetemben, azon máskor is tudok gondolkozni. Előbb a munka, aztán meg…”  
  
A hangos dörömbölés keltett fel az álmomból. Megdörzsöltem a szemem, felálltam. Az éjjeli szekrényemen lévő megkezdett étcsokoládé táblából letörtem egy darabot, és a számba tettem, miközben az ajtóhoz sétáltam. Amikor kinyitottam, Jareddel és Mishával találtam szemben magam.  
\- Szia, Jensen! - üdvözölt magasabbik barátom.  
\- Mit kerestek itt?- Csak jöttünk felkelteni – szögezte le Misha.  
\- Ja, rendben. Gyertek be - tártam ki előttük a nyílászárót, és beljebb mentem.  
Leültünk a kanapékra.  
\- Van egy telefonhívásod, Jensen - informáltak, majd a kezembe adták a készüléket.  
A képernyőn megjelent régen látott feleségem és a kicsi lánykám arca.  
\- Helló, Apa! - kiáltotta Danneel, miközben JJ kacagva integetett.  
\- Sziasztok. Hogy vagytok?  
\- Köszönjük, remekül - mosolyogtak mindketten.  
\- Minden rendben otthon?  
\- A legnagyobb rendben. És te hogy vagy?  
\- Forgatunk ezerrel. Hiányoztok nagyon.  
\- Kitartást, hamarosan viszontlátjuk egymást.  
\- Remélem.  
\- Nagyon, nagyon boldog születésnapot, Jensen. - küldtek egy puszit, majd feleségem egy „Szia, Drágám” után letette.  
\- Ó, Istenem… - hosszas csend után csak ennyit bírtam kinyögni. Meg kellett erőltetnem magam, hogy ne kezdjek el előttük sírni.  
\- Hát, srácok. Nagyon köszönöm.  
\- Igazán nincs mit, haver. Tudjuk, hogy mennyire hiányoznak neked - magyarázta Jare.  
\- Csak azt akartuk, hogy ne legyél annyira elszontyolodva, hogy nem láthatod őket - folytatta Mish.  
\- Nagyon kedves volt tőletek. Csodálatos születésnapi ajándék volt.  
Három apró kopogtatást hallottunk.  
\- Szabad - kiáltottam.  
A következő percben vörös hajú kolléganőnk jelent meg.  
\- Húsz perc múlva kezdünk, siessetek.- Köszi, Ruth.  
\- És Jared!  
\- Igen?  
\- Robert azt üzeni, hogy keresd meg, mert még meg akar veled beszélni valamit.  
\- Köszönöm. Na, akkor én megyek is - állt fel az ülőalkalmatosságról - Aztán el ne késsetek - azzal távozott.  
\- Tényleg rettentő hálás vagyok, hogy felhívtátok őket - köszöntem meg még egyszer a fekete hajú kollégámnak.  
\- Ugyan, Jens. Semmiség volt az egész.  
Feszengve ültem a férfi mellett, akit titokban szerettem. Igazából féltem elmondani, hogy mit is érzek iránta, mert nem tudtam, vajon mit fog reagálni. Csak ültem ott, mint aki…  
\- Jensen, valamit el kell mondanom.  
Sejtelmem sem volt, hogy mit akarhat. Ránéztem. Sóhajtott egy nagyot, majd belekezdett:  
\- Emlékszel a Lazarus Rising-ra?  
Hogy emlékszem-e? Misha, te most komolyan viccelsz velem? Az az epizód indított el bennem mindent, amit irántad érzek - gondoltam magamban, de hangosan mégsem mondhattam ki. Csak ennyit válaszoltam:  
\- Igen.  
\- Akkor biztosan emlékszel, hogy hány alkalommal kellett megállítani a jelenetünket, mert mindig belesültem a szövegembe…  
És igen, igaza volt.  
Tucatszor próbáltuk el: hol Ő volt, aki elrontotta, hol én. Fogalmunk sem volt, hogy mi miatt lett olyan nehéz annak a pár percnek a forgatása, amikor Castiel megmutatkozott a Winchester-fiú és Bobby előtt. Ahogyan a kék íriszekbe néztem, azonnal eszembe jutott az „álmom”, amiből felébresztettek.  
Örökké nem tarthatod magamban, Ackles. Ideje megtudnia - súgta a belső hangom, amiből elég erőt és bátorságot merítettem.  
\- Nem csak te, Mish - vallottam be.  
Nem reagált semmit sem, csak értetlenkedő szemekkel meredt rám.  
\- Nem csak miattad kellett annyiszor újra játszani. Én se bírtam teljes mértékben figyelni.  
\- Óóó… Én azt hiszem, Jensen, hogy…  
\- Misha, én beléd szerettem abban a jelenetben - hagyták el a számat az őszinte szavak.  
Olyan síri csönd telepedett közénk, hogy ha egy gombostűt leejtettünk volna, még azt is hallani lehetett volna.  
\- Jensen! - szólalt meg halkan.  
\- Igen? - kérdeztem, alig hallhatóan.  
\- Megelőztél.  
Nem értettem, hogy miért mondta ezt.  
\- Ezt hogy érted?  
\- Én is ezt akartam elmondani. Én is beléd szerettem. Pont akkor… - nézett a szemembe.  
Hihetetlen, hogy ennyit kellett várnom, hogy végre bevalljam neki, és még jobban megdöbbentett az a tudat, hogy Ő is így érez irántam.  
Időm sem volt gondolkozni a továbbiakról, hiszen milliméterekre csökkentette a köztünk lévő távolságot, és a következő pillanatban az ajkai már az enyémekre tapadtak. Nem ellenkeztem, sőt viszonoztam a csókot.  
Hirtelen mindent olyan könnyűnek éreztem: az elmúlt napok alatt felgyülemlett feszültség, idegesség egy szempillantás alatt tovaszállt, megnyugodtam. Még akkor is megmaradt bennem ez az érzés, amikor eltávolodtunk egymástól.  
\- Boldog születésnapot, Jensen - súgta a fülembe Misha.  
  



End file.
